


Snowfall in Frankfurt

by altmansfate



Series: A piece from our history [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmansfate/pseuds/altmansfate
Summary: "Years after the wedding, Teddy goes to live with Owen in her dream city. New adventures, little slips in their love story, and a lot of fun together as a family... Allison begins to grow up, which makes everything easier and more complicated at the same time. And in the meantime, Megan plays a little unexpected visit."
Relationships: Megan Hunt/Nathan Riggs, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt
Series: A piece from our history [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Snowfall in Frankfurt

On her apartment's balcony across Germany, a cold night wind whipped her hair more than usual. Blue shades painted the whole city in a wonderful nightfall. Wives were meeting their husbands, children were reading a bedtime story, and housekeepers were finishing their workday... Teddy Altman stands with a cold beer in her hand, watching the sights from the eighth floor above a high-rise building. Streets were deserted, with minimum and brief motion as expected.

_"Distracted?"_

She didn't even bother to turn around, she knew who it was _just by hearing a snippet_ of his voice. Two hulking golem arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt male breath against her cooling collar.

"Go to sleep, Owen. You have work tomorrow."

" **And you don't?** " he asks back. "I remind you that our daughter is asleep... and you're _here,_ out on the balcony of our apartment, almost naked with a beer in your hand."

The words were like tickles in her stomach, and her laughter was unavoidable as she caught them. Clearly, her beloved husband wasn't awake just for the sake of it.

"I'm almost naked, on the balcony of our apartment, with a beer in my hand..." she sighed, caressing the male's hands on her flat abdomen. "... Thinking about life, and whatever the future brings."

A slight bump was made against her forehead. In the middle of nowhere, the redhead was leaning his head against the blonde's. They were two half-naked fools on their balcony, sheltered by the frosty Frankfurt breeze. At that point, a heavy snowfall was in store.

"You know very well how I feel about.... _that._ "

"It's impossible **NOT** to think, hubby," she replies in a sardonically snarky tone. "You know... I'm so happy here, it's always been my dream to live here and have my family. But I'm afraid it's all going to be screwed up."

One of his hands lifted to the wisps of her hair, making it into a slight tangle which then fell with gravity as dominoes.

"... That eager mind of yours."

"It's often right!"

" _Of being just thinking,_ Teddy." he speaks in a lulling voice, as much as his arms, and presses a kiss to her temple. "Just let go and trust your fate. Good times will come, bad times will follow. But you definitely lived through the hardest years ago...you're made for anything. You're a steely woman."

"Do you realize any of this?"

"What?"

"Owen, you're flattering me on the balcony of our apartment, nearly naked, and you almost suffocated me..." she pretends to lose her breath in a teasing way, then sighs and kisses him.

"That's hot."

"Tell it like it is, you're crazy."

Then he releases her, and twirls her around like a ballerina's spin and then falls into his arms like a fairy-tale maiden. Both their faces were a considerate and wise distance apart, yet nothing to prevent them from a single kiss. Owen lowered the height of his face into a closed-eyed, flirtatious smile, and she joined in engaged as a compass.

"I love you." Hunt uttered, catching her lips in a slow, juicy kiss.

"I love you, Owen."

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

" **Mom, mom, mom!** "

As soon as she heard the words bouncing like a trampoline in her eardrums, she opened her eyes in astonishment. Allison was right on top of her, clutching the blanket between her tiny hands while her expressive eyes were fully set on her mom. Theodora was slumberous, opening one eye and closing the other...as if she hadn't slept all night.

"What's wrong?"

"Look out on the balcony, it's snowing!"

At one point in her life only Owen knew how much Teddy loved the snow. How much she had cherished it in her childhood, and how much she loved it even in her grown-up days. The small hand led her out of bed, and they both went to the balcony that ran the length of the living room.

Snowflakes could be seen falling as a hint of sunshine came out. There was nothing like it. Feeling that city cold, only to have the most beautiful warmth, be the warmth of her daughter's hand brushing her thumb.

"It's beautiful."

"I know, I love it!" Allison squealed with delight. "I want to go to the park, take me!"

"You want to go? _Sweetie, it's so early..._ "

"What's that?"

"Early: Barely sunrise, probably seven in the morning, your dad is at work...there are no kids in the park. We gotta wait a few hours more, okay?"

"No!" she denies, as firm as a road sign.

"Allison..."

"I want to play in the snow with you, not kids!"

"But it would be more fun to play with kids..."

"No it wouldn't!" the little girl reaches for her mom, trying to tug on her hands. "Children are foolish.... You're the best, and you love playing in the snow too, and I love playing with you! We both win!"

How stubborn and adamant she was...she would have to take after her mother in some ways, because her humor and quips were a bonus for the Hunts. Megan would be more than proud, indeed, she was.

"All right, let's go. But we have to get dressed."

"Yay! Love you, mom. You're the best mom in the world.... Hurry up, let's go!"

It was her day off, she wouldn't waste it for anything in the world, especially when her daughter was so enthusiastic. They both put on blue gloves and went out to the park at the large residence, in which she saw one of her neighbors come down as well along with her mother.

"Hi Ethan!" Allison raised her hand to greet him as he approached with a tender childlike smile.

"You guys going out to play in the snow too?" his mother asked curiously, touching the elevator button. Teddy nods in agreement with her head.

"Yes, today is...the perfect day. Owen's working, we have mother-daughter time."

"Oh, but if he comes in and finds you..."

"He'll probably get a little mad. But Owen's a sucker, he loves snow like me too."

The elevator doors opened, and the double pair rushed in to go down to the first floor. The windows in the hall showed the parking lot covered in snow, and surely the park a few feet away would be even more covered.

" **Lovely!** " Ethan spoke with his hands in his little blue pockets. His crystal clear eyes glowed with an inner sparkle.

" **Let's have fun!** " Allison shouted in response with her hands in the air.

They both shot out like a flare through the half-open glass door, they knew the way to the park and they surely weren't going to get lost. Theodora shook her neck, laughing at the situation.


End file.
